finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Antimatter Manipulation Principle
Antimatter Manipulation Principle or AMP (Japanese: ), is a technology in Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy XIII-2 that originates from Cocoon. Datalog Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP) forms the foundation for variety of technological wonders, enabling phenomena ranging from phase-space interference to the manipulation of gravitational force. Humans ordinarily lack the means to wield magic, but through the use of manadrives—another product of the principle—it is possible to synthesize its effects. Appearances The Grav-Con Unit is a military-issue manadrive device, which generates a modified gravity field that allows whoever the field surrounds to perform feats of near-superhuman agility and survive jumps from immense heights. Lightning uses it in the Purge train to break free of her captors, and in Hanging Edge to jump and land safely from a skybridge. Sazh follows her and survives due to the residual landing circle left behind by her using it. The Grav-Con Unit disappears from the key items inventory by Chapter 3. Later in Eden, Lightning gains more of them off-screen (just after fighting Anavatapta Warmech, the Grav-Con Unit reappears in the Key Items menu) and the party uses them to descend onto the streets from the skyway. The item again disappears from the menu after gaining the final Crystarium expansion. The technology enables powers similar to magic that is otherwise only usable by l'Cie and fal'Cie. Manadrives can also be charged and then used to unleash a powerful magical attack, though this technique is only used by some high-ranking Sanctum forces. Cocoon's airships and gunships use manadrives as a propulsion system. A variant of this is the Gravity Bomb, which works in a similar way, but is used as a replacement for rappel cables typically used by real life military units for raids. In Lake Bresha, while Snow is trying to get Serah out of her crystal prison, PSICOM airships fly in, and PSICOM units jump off and land safely using these devices. The PSICOM transgates are generally used for transporting genetically-modified monsters from the Cocoon labs to the battlefield. The gates are used by Barthandelus to transport monsters from the Fifth Ark to Eden. The strength-boosting emblems on Snow's coat are AMP technology, and Hope's boomerangs use civilian AMP technology, allowing him to manipulate their direction once they have been thrown. In Final Fantasy XIII Gaiden Shōsetsu: Yumemiru Mayu, Akatsuki ni Otsu, it is revealed the matter transportation system laid throughout Cocoon used AMP technology, and densely populated areas are equipped with large gravitational control devices in case any airships crashed. AMP technology plays a big role in saving the citizens of Cocoon during the Catastrophe, as a girl named René well-versed in the technology hacks Cocoon's systems to stabilize its internal gravity during the fall, and the populace takes shelter in the cities' evacuation areas that escape the adverse effects of Cocoon's acceleration with the AMP tech at its maximum output. In Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-, it is revealed that AMP technology can control Chaos, but the research into this use was never completed as the researchers disappeared. Though not directly stated, it may be that the Ark of the manmade Cocoon was where the research took place, and uses AMP technology to halt the flow of time. Other appearances Final Fantasy XIII E3 2006 trailer The Final Fantasy XIII announcement trailer shows Lightning fighting PSICOM soldiers in the Purge train using Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP) to manipulate the gravity around them. A battle demo shows Lightning battling PSICOM soldiers alone in Eden, where she again uses the AMP technology to manipulate her surroundings and momentarily halts the action for everyone but herself. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lightning uses the Antimatter Manipulation Principle in her EX Mode, where she gains the ability "Grav-Con Unit" that protects her from Wall Rush damage by projecting a force field to bounce her back into the air when she hits a solid surface. Gallery FFRK The Hanging Edge FFXIII.png|Lightning uses the Grav-Con Unit onboard the Purge train. Sazh and lightning.png|Sazh interferes with Lightning using her Grav-Con Unit. Etymology Trivia *One of Sazh's guns in ''Final Fantasy XIII is called "Canopus AMPs." *A description of a fragment from the Bresha Ruins in Final Fantasy XIII-2 (Bounty Hunter's Prize) mentions that AMP technology is continuing to improve, but the weapons developed from it can be difficult to deploy effectively. *In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Aster Protoflorean drops AMP Chips, whose item description denotes them as being of obsolete technology. Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Technology Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 de:AMP